


The Mechanic

by Jambalambam



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, a lot of eyebrow raising, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalambam/pseuds/Jambalambam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After damaging the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo and Chewbacca are forced to land on Tatooine and dock at Mos Eisley Spaceport. After meeting a strangely captivating, blond mechanic, Han can't seem to stay away for long once the ship is fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d write a little something for May the Fourth and I’ve been cooking up this idea for a little while. It’s probably already been done but I’m gonna do it again just ‘cause. I’ve also decided to split it up into parts since I don’t think I can cram all of my ideas in here and actually try to get sleep for once.

They needed parts for the Falcon, and they needed them badly.

Coming from smuggling some precious substances cost Han Solo and Chewbacca more than they’d bargained for in the first place. The Millennium Falcon was in much worse shape than ever before and demanded immediate attention.

Unfortunately, the planet they were closest to after outrunning Imperial ships was none other than Tatooine, home of the Hutts. Chewbacca growled when Han brought up the fact that they were going to have to land there.

“I don’t like the idea either! If we had the choice, I’d want stay away from the Hutts for longer but we can’t, Chewie,” Han snapped at the Wookie.

 

After docking and taking care of any other small inconveniences, the two smugglers made their way around the gritty spaceport to a ship part shop. Han sauntered up to the dusty counter and leaned over it, waiting for someone to notice he was there. Chewbacca stood behind him, watching out for any of Jabba’s lackeys.

Finally, a boy who looked to be about eighteen approached Han from across the counter, hair the color of the sand and eyes the color of the sky. Much too pretty to be working in Mos Eisley.

“Can I help you?” The boy asked sternly, eyeing he and his shipmate up and down.

“Yeah, I need some parts to repair my ship,” He replies, quickly hearing the stupidity in his answer.

“Well, obviously,” He quipped sarcastically, “show me where your ship is docked so I can establish a price.”

And so, the sandy-haired boy followed Han and Chewbacca back to the docks and was presented the ship. As soon as it came into view, the kid’s eyebrows shot up above his hair-line.

“Do you really want that piece of junk fixed? It might cost less just to buy a new one,” He said, observing the Falcon more closely.

“Piece of- Now you listen to me kid, this ship is anything but a piece of junk! This is the Millennium Falcon!”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me? And don’t call me kid!”

“The Millennium Falcon was the ship that made the kessel run in twelve parsecs,” He stated proudly, “What would you like me to call you then, kid?”

“Call me Luke,” Came a reply from the other side of the ship, “As for your ship? I’d say it’s going to need a lot of work done before you can set off again to do whatever it is you do and that will probably take a week, at least.”

Han sighed and Chewbacca grumbled. Great, just what they needed when they still had a delivery to make. The only thing that could make this better would be if the Imperials tracked them down and arrested them.

“Well, Luke,” He said, testing the name on his tongue, “how much is this going to cost me?”

“This obviously isn’t going to be cheap but I haven’t quite put a price to it yet. It’s going to cost you a little extra for my help in repairing though,”

“Who said I was going to need any help?” Han inquired.

“Well, with the amount of damage your ship’s taken, you’re gonna need it. So that will add 100 more credits to whatever the price ends up being,” Luke said, brushing his hair out of his eyes and grins slightly, “However, I’d be willing to overlook those 100 credits if you buy me a drink once we’re finished.”

Now it was Han’s turn to raise his eyebrows as high as possible, his Wookie companion beginning to snicker in the background.

This was surely going to be an interesting week.


End file.
